


Eight Years, Four Hours, Seventeen Minutes

by ltgmars



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/pseuds/ltgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno in an elevator. "Chaos ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years, Four Hours, Seventeen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/152986.html) (locked) for the [](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/profile)[**ohmiya**](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/) [fanfiction contest](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/118504.html). Prompt: Ohno and Nino (not yet in relationship) stuck in elevator for hours ([](http://karmade.livejournal.com/profile)[ **karmade**](http://karmade.livejournal.com/)).

Nino grinned despite himself. Eight years in Arashi, and he'd never experienced anything like this. But after ten minutes of standing in the still-as-death elevator, he figured that they were officially stuck for a while. He pulled out his cell phone and left a malnourished message -- "Stuck in the elevator. Please help." -- when Aiba didn't pick up. He turned to Ohno, who was standing next to him and watching him quietly. "What was that you were saying, Ohno-san?"

Ohno blinked twice before smiling into an animated story about his recent family barbeque.

Time ticked forward at a normal rate. It wasn't fast, like when Nino got his first taste of a new game and he forgot the world. (Thirteen hours later he got a phone call from his manager, voice laced with impatience and the blackest of coffee, who told him to "just come outside and get in the car already!") And it wasn't slow, like on the last day of spring term and the teacher still insisted on making the students _learn things_ despite the heat and the impending summer vacation. (When the chimes finally sounded that day, Nino calmly peeled his palms from his cheeks and walked out of the classroom.) It was normal -- Ohno and Nino, talking together as they always did; completely natural. A minute felt like a minute, and an hour felt like an hour.

Four hours, though, felt too fucking long.

It was almost too perfect how it all had happened, as if their lives at that point had converged to tell the carefully-written story of a drama episode or something. Everything happened in sequence, with all of the unexpected twists and turns, goofy music plunking in the background as the main characters dug themselves deeper and deeper into a hole. Nino wanted to watch an episode like that. Maybe he'd ask the _YamaTarou_ staff to fit it into the storyline somewhere -- the situation would have been funny if it hadn't been happening in real life. (Another triumph of the small screen was that, unlike real life, drama episodes typically were capped at an hour, and that was _including_ commercials.)

But as it was, the non-fictional hero (Nino, of course) and his non-fictional sidekick (Ohno) were stuck in an all-too-real elevator, and they had been for hours. They'd gone on an epic journey to find a vending machine with all the necessary goods in all the right places (because when Nino wanted mango drink, he got mango drink, and Ohno paid), and after scurrying through the halls like rats, they'd finally found what they were looking for. Nino had given Ohno a sugar-sweet smile as 130 yen landed with a jingle in the machine. The swig of the drink itself had been just cool-looking enough that Nino had regretted not being in front of a camera when he did it. And in a wild display of generosity, he'd let Ohno have the last sip. Ohno had mumbled that it was tasty before they'd made their way back to the fated elevator.

Soon after Nino's call to Aiba, Aiba had called back, informing them that there was apparently something wrong with the wires in the elevator and that they would be getting an elevator professional to come look at the situation as soon as possible. Something like that.

"So where does that leave us?"

"Well, you're in an elevator, right?"

Nino had laughed good-naturedly before hanging up abruptly.

Nino's manager had called then to say that he and Ohno's manager would be figuring out a new time for the two to have a make-up photo shoot. Nino had agreed perfunctorily, thanking his manager before hanging up. It happened often enough that their photos were taken separately, so it wasn't a big deal. Besides, Nino didn't mind having one less thing to worry about it for the time being.

So there they were, working on hour four, minute seventeen in an elevator stuck between the third and fourth floors of an entertainment high-rise in downtown Tokyo. They had given up on standing several hours ago, cuddling in a corner because they'd never been very good at leaving space between them. Nino poked at Ohno's shoe, basking in the quiet comfort of their breathing, which at that point had synchronized like the clear tones of a string duet. Nino itched for his DS, thinking of how the poor thing was probably sitting lonely and unloved next to his bag in the dressing room. Ohno just plain itched, and he scratched at his arm until Nino joined in. Sho probably would have made a comment about how he could at least let Ohno scratch his arm by himself, but Sho wasn't there so he could suck it. Nino continued to scratch until he was caught by Ohno's soft smile. Always wanting to have the last word, Nino smiled back.

"Hey, Nino..."

"Hm?" Nino returned his gaze to his hand, which went back to scratching diligently.

"Do you remember that day when we were stuck at the ramen shop in the rain?"

Nino's fingers rubbed small circles on Ohno's arm and slowed to a stop.

  
It was almost seven years ago, late morning. Ohno had called Nino up the night before and asked if he wanted to get something to eat before they met for filming the next day. Nino had been sleeping when he got the call, but he couldn't keep his excitement from jumping up with his stomach to his throat. It would be his first official meal out with Arashi's leader, even though they'd been in the group for a year already. He'd known since their junior days that Ohno was just the goofy kind of person that he could get along well with, and that proved to be truer and truer the more he spent time with him. And finally, a meal on their own. He wanted to take every opportunity he had to get to know the older boy better. "As long as you pay, Riida." Ohno had agreed with a laugh.

They met at the train station. It was a quick and simple plan: in, delicious ramen at Ohno's favorite shop, out, filming. They flew through the first two steps without any problems, but before they could complete step three ("out"), they realized that their plan had a nasty snag in it. The skies frowned down at them, and drops of rain peppered the streets. Before they knew it, torrents poured across the land like waterfalls, and they had no choice but to retreat without moving an inch forward. They ducked back into the shop and apologized to the owner, letting him know that they needed to wait out the storm. The owner smiled jovially and asked them to consider getting another bowl of ramen while they waited.

Ten minutes later, Nino called his manager. "Hi, sorry, we're stuck in the rain. Could you please help us out? We need to get to filming... Haha, right... Oh, I'm with Ohno-kun, at his favorite ramen shop near... Oh, you know where it is, wow... Yeah, I'm really sorry for the trouble... Uh-huh... Oh, good... Great, thanks for your help."

Nino turned to Ohno and said, "He'll be here soon." Ohno smiled. Nino smiled back.

They stood together in comfortable silence, making interspersed comments about their families and recent events and random trivia. Every now and then Nino would sway into Ohno and bump him on the shoulder. Ohno laughed and smacked him on the head, eliciting tiny, almost breathless giggles.

Soon enough, the van arrived to take them to filming. Ohno, who had been staring through the glass door, noticed first, and he stepped forward with an "ah". He stopped mid-step and turned back around.

It was the first time Ohno had reached out to Nino, physically reached out and offered his hand. It came without prompting from a director or a photographer. It was unadorned, simple; offering nothing and expecting nothing in return. It was just there -- his hand, waiting for Nino's. Nino grabbed it and held on tight.

  
Back in the elevator, Nino smiled down at his hand on Ohno's arm. Same hand. "That day in the rain? Of course I remember." _I wrote a song about it, almost._

"I think I fell in love with you that day."

Nino's hand tightened on Ohno's arm as his head snapped up. He didn't bother hiding the shock on his face. Ohno was looking at him plainly, his expression neutral but his eyes clear. "Ohno-san, what are you saying...?" His eyes worked wildly across Ohno's face, but he didn't know what he was looking for.

"I'm in love with you." Said like he was writing an essay about the world's most straight-forward fact. Like "Tokyo is the capital of Japan." Like "I enjoy food." Like "My dad sometimes gets athlete's foot." It was the truth, and there was nothing more to it.

Nino sat still, not knowing what to do. Any other love confession he'd gotten from Ohno had been made with a smile and a laugh. It was what they did to pass the time; it was fun but never serious. Even when Nino wished it to be otherwise, it was always just a game for them.

Nino knew how to respond to _those_ confessions. It was part of his job as an idol to know how to read the atmosphere, and responding to Ohno had always been easiest.

But this was so different. It wasn't just the idea of a love confession, or a fake one to rile up the audience. Ohno was actually there with him, alone in an elevator, not eight inches away. Not nearly far enough away to shield the sincerity in his voice or to keep his arms from crawling up to Nino's shoulders and neck.

"Nino, I love you."

Nino's lips moved around unknown words. His heart pounded like taiko drums in his chest. His legs jerked under him as Ohno pulled him into a hug, calm and tight and real. His arms wound around Ohno's body in a Pavlovian response to his touch, but his fingers trembled along Ohno's back, unable to find a place to settle.

"That was a little sudden, huh? And you probably don't want to be getting a confession from a guy," Ohno said, letting out a laugh. "But if someday you're ready, I'd like to hear your answer."

Nino stayed put, hiding his uncertainty along with his burning cheeks in Ohno's shoulder. He'd wanted this for so long, and now that it was finally happening, he had no idea what to do.

Pulling back slowly, Ohno brushed his lips against Nino's cheek before looking at him one more time. Ohno was blushing. He bit his lip and shrugged. Nino's gaze slid down to his mouth and back up again, making Ohno blush harder.

Nino knew then that it was his move, and he had no choice but to do something about it. Screw his thumping heart and awkward limbs. He wanted this, wanted _him_. Without another word, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It was a moment more than eight years in the making. They both had been shaking the bottle for long enough. The cork had to pop off eventually.

Nino grunted as Ohno's hands tightened around his shoulders and slid into his hair. His lips worked desperately at Ohno's, his tongue slipping softly between them. Ohno sighed as he opened his mouth wider to tease Nino's tongue in with his own, pushing Nino back. Nino gasped, pinned against the cold metallic of the elevator wall. His hands tugged at Ohno's shirt, dragging along Ohno's back and down his sides. His fingers dug into Ohno's hips as he let out a thready whimper. He wanted, needed more.

Ohno leaned back a little, breaking the kiss. Nino was breathing hard, his lips slick with spit and his eyes full of arousal. Ohno brushed his hand against Nino's cheek, bringing him to awareness and waiting for something, anything that said it was okay for them to keep going.

With an imperceptible nod, Nino kept his eyes on Ohno's as his hands inched slowly down Ohno's thighs before moving to the front of his pants, unfastening the belt. He smirked as Ohno's breathing hitched, right before he very suddenly rubbed his hand _hard_ against Ohno's erection through the cloth. Ohno let out a cry, eyes screwing shut and forehead falling onto Nino's shoulder as Nino continued to work at Ohno's cock, enjoying the feeling of Ohno's short breaths across his chest.

Ohno's hands made their way to Nino's butt, where they grabbed, pulling Nino closer. Nino tried to untangle his legs from underneath him but found it impossible in their small corner of the elevator. With a quick kiss to the side of Ohno's head and good roll of his hand at Ohno's crotch, he stopped moving. "Ohno-san," he whispered low in his throat. "Oh-chan..." Ohno gasped and lurched forward, pressing his lips and tongue to Nino's neck. "Oh-chan, we have the whole elevator to ourselves. Why don't we move to the middle so that you can fuck me properly?" Ohno moaned against Nino's neck, biting at the skin before pushing away.

"Nino," he breathed. "I want to..." His eyes were dark with lust, like all he could think of was pressing his lips along every inch of Nino's body. He took Nino's hands in his own and scooted back, pulling Nino forward until they had space all around them.

Nino let his hands drop back into Ohno's lap and grip at his waist, running a feather-light finger up his cock through his pants and slowly undoing the button. Ohno let out a shuddering breath. "What was that you were saying, Oh-chan?"

"Nino... I want to--"

Without warning, the elevator buckled and screeched. As it slowly continued its up-until-then stalled ascent, Nino threw his head back and yelled, "It's like a fucking drama, I swear!"

  
When the elevator door opened on the fourth floor, the three remaining members of Arashi, their managers, and a small, mousy man who failed to strike Nino as an "elevator professional" were greeted by the sight of Ohno and Nino standing awkwardly in the middle of the elevator. Nino's manager apologized for the wait and patted them on the shoulders when they stepped out. "You're both so warm... it must have been hot in that elevator." Sho and Jun exchanged glances of sudden realization while Aiba hid his laughter in a cough.

  
As they were gathering their things in the dressing room, Ohno sidled up behind Nino. "Come home with me tonight."

Nino turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, giving him a once-over. "Why should I?"

"Because I want to..." Ohno paused and watched Nino's cheeks turn pink. "I want to eat ramen with you."

Nino laughed, picking up his bag and turning around to face the other man. He smiled. "As long as you pay, Riida."


End file.
